And They Thought We'd Never Be Together
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: When Ben finds someone else and Ricky has Adrian, only one person is left. One Shot story. Sorry guys, i just couldn't resist writing this one.


**A/N: Okay so I'm making a one-shot story. I hope you liked it, I decided to drift out of the "Safety Zone" and try something a little different. It's just for fun, nothing serious. This just popped into my mind about a week ago and I've been waiting to try this out. It may be a little OOC but like I said I just wanted to try something new and different. I can't wait to hear what you have to say :)**

**Amy's POV**

I leaned against my locker jealously staring down the hall. He stood there helping _her_ with her locker. She's opened it many times before, she doesn't need help now. How could she do this to me? I've always considered her a friend. Grace Bowman was the girl who helped me when I was pregnant with John. How could they both do that to be? Ben, my soul-mate, my husband, my one true love, we were supposed to be together. Then he just comes up to me one night and breaks up with me. Tears fill my eyes as I remember that night.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was sitting at the table doing my homework as John slept. My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID. Ben. I got butterflies in my stomach when I saw his name. _

"_Hello?" I asked answering my phone._

"_Hey Ames, can I come over? I need to talk." He said, he didn't sound angry so I smiled._

"_Of course, I was just finishing up my homework." I said_

"_Great I'll be over in five minutes." He said and hung up._

_I went upstairs to check on John. He slept peacefully in his crib. I still can't believe I'm a mom. I slowly walked downstairs and sat in the living room. I heard knocking at the kitchen door so I went to answer it._

"_Hi Ben!" I said as I opened the door. But it was not Ben who stood there, it was Ricky._

"_You're not Ben." I said confusedly._

"_Well I'm glad you know my name. I mean I'm only your baby's father." Ricky said laughing and walking in._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I came to see my son… like I do every night. Why are you so anxious?" He asked._

"_He's sleeping. So you can have a seat in the living room or sit in the room upstairs. Ben's coming so I don't want him to see you here." I said attempting to push him out of the kitchen._

"_Amy… I can walk, stop pushing me. Besides Ben knows I come over to visit John." He said._

"_Sorry. But he said he had something to tell me and I don't want him knowing you're here. It may screw things up, he's been really jealous lately." I said._

_Just then a knock was heard at the front door._

"_Get upstairs!" I whispered. _

_I heard him run up the stairs and shut the door to the nursery. I could tell it was the nursery's door because it was the squeaky door that was shut._

_I opened the door. "Hey!" I said smiling and hugged Ben._

"_Hi." He said and hugged me back. Once we pulled apart I kissed him, but he pulled away first._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

"_Amy I have to tell you something." He said._

_He walked into the living room, from the corner of my eye I saw Ricky standing at the top of the stairs. I gave him a Get-Your-Butt-Back-Into-The-Nursery-Or-I-Wont-Let-You-See-John look and he left smiling. I walked into the living room following Ben._

"_Look Amy, I have a confession." He said sitting down, I sat down next to him not taking my eyes off of him. "When I first saw you, my plan was to use you… I wanted to have a few girlfriends so that when I asked Grace out she wouldn't have been my first girlfriend. I wanted to impress her, so I went out with you." _

_I sat there, shocked. After a minute I smiled. "Well it's all in the past. We can overcome this." I said placing my hand on top of his._

"_No Ames, I still want to be with Grace." He said taking his hand out from under mine._

"_What?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes._

"_Ames, I loved you, we had an illegal and underage marriage, now I'd like and illegal and underage divorce. He said placing his wedding ring in my hand. _

_He stood up._

"_So you're going to leave me __**now**__? At fifteen with a baby? I trusted you! And you threw it all away. I took both my engagement ring off and threw it at his head. It had a huge diamond so I wasn't surprised when it scratched him. He started walking towards the door._

"_It's something I have to do." He said._

"_No Ben! You don't have to, we can be together forever. Something you need to do is grow up and realize that what you have in front of you is all that you ever wanted." I screamed._

_He walked out. I ran to the front door and slammed it shut. I leaned against it, but slid down to the floor. Tears streamed down my face, fast and hot. I tried erasing all hope of getting back together. Ricky came down the stairs. _

"_Amy…" He said._

"_Ricky, please don't try to comfort me. You have Adrian so you don't know how I feel. Besides when a girl breaks your heart you just brush it off." I said._

"_I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that John is still sleeping and that I'm going home. I wasn't going to comfort you because I __**don't**__ know how you feel because I wasn't listening." He said._

"_I'm sorry. I thought that you had listened in because…"I said, he cut me off._

"_Because I'm a bad boy." He said laughing._

_I smiled. "Sorry, it's just this whole Ben and Grace thing." _

"_If he did that, he doesn't deserve you." He said._

"_Did what?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Used you to impress Grace." He said._

"_You did listen in!" I said._

"_I'm guilty!" he said with his hands raised._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Ames." He said and hugged me. It was just a friendly hug, we had established a while ago that we'd just be really close friends… for John's sake._

"_Okay, Bye." I said as he walked out the door. I felt slightly happier._

*END FLASHBACK*

"He still doesn't deserve you." Ricky whispered in my ear as he walked by, following Adrian of course

I smiled, he really did understand.

"They both broke our hearts." Someone said leaning against the locker next to me. I turned to see that it was Jack.

"Y-yeah, it was like he just said I love you over and over until you got sick of it and now you'd rather be sick of it than miss it more than anything."I said.

"I understand, Grace and I, I thought we'd be soul-mates. One day she turned around and realized that she didn't love me." He said.

"She literally turned around?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, turned around as in she reached a turning point in her life."

"Oh." I said smiling. I felt myself blush.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He took my books and we walked.

All day long all that ran through my mind was Jack. I mean he's cute, tall, and smart, but why him? I've known him for a while, we've been close, but why haven't I felt it before? The end of the day came and I was at my locker when he stopped by.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"So, I was wondering would you like to go out Saturday night." He asked. "For dinner?"

"I'd like that." I said.

"Great." He said.

I was shocked. "Wait, you really don't care?" I asked.

"About what?" he asked nervously, as if he had insulted me.

"That I'm a teenage mom, or that I have work, or anything?!" I asked totally shocked and confused.

"Amy, I think you're perfect." Jack said.

All of a sudden he crouched down.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Get on my back." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on I'm giving you a piggy back ride." He said happily.

So, slowly I got onto his back.

"I love you!" He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you! Are you sick of me saying it yet?" He asked.

It took me a minute to remember why he said that… then I remembered:

"_Y-yeah, it was like he just said I love you over and over until you got sick of it and now you'd rather be sick of it than miss it more than anything."I said._

I laughed. "I will _never_ be sick of it. Never." I said.

**A/N: Okay so here's that One-Shot I told you about. Like I said, It's only for fun. I'm an Amy/Ricky fan so I'm not serious about it. Hope you like it…. Click that review button please :)**


End file.
